


Игра, в которую мы проиграли

by Artemis_Evans



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-War, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Evans/pseuds/Artemis_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Давай поиграем", - говорит Баки.<br/>"Я проиграю", - отвечает Стив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра, в которую мы проиграли

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4141451  
> работа на фикбуке, ежели кому удобней там читать

«Давай поиграем», - говорит Баки Стиву в их первую встречу. Стив сидит в сторонке от остальных ребят, и непонятно почему Баки, такой хороший Баки, подошел к нему и предложил поиграть, когда мог подойти к любому другому мальчику или девочке. Он хочет спросить, почему Барнс подошел именно к нему, а не к кому-либо другому, но боится спугнуть его

«Я проиграю», - отвечает Стив, утыкаясь обратно в свой альбом. Он точно знает, что проиграет, обычные игры не для него. Собственно, поэтому с ним никто не дружит: он не может много бегать, не может с кем-то драться, ничего совсем не может. Однако мальчик все стоит рядом и даже протягивает руку ему, и Стиву ничего не остается, как вложить свою. 

Стив не спрашивает даже, во что они будут играть.

 

«Давай поиграем», - говорит Баки Стиву, лежащему чуть ли не при смерти на кровати. На улице – небывалый холод, и черт бы побрал Стива, который решил, что быстрая пробежка в легком пальто до соседки не навредит его здоровью. Теперь Стив лежит на кровати, укрытый тоннами одеял, и Баки не знает, что делать. 

«Я проиграю», - хрипит Стив, чуть приоткрывая глаза и улыбаясь уголком губ. Мелкий сопляк, Баки чуть ли не кричит на него, но тут же осекается, видя, как Стив вновь заходится кашлем. 

«Не проиграешь. Это очень легкая игра, Стив» - в сердце Баки селится надежда, и может быть, это и есть выход. Главное – пережить эту ночь, а дальше он придумает, как им спастись.

«Поиграем в жизнь. Кто кого переживет. Ты ведь никому не проигрываешь, Стив, никогда не сдаешься. Попробуй пережить меня этой ночью», - Стив заходится то ли смехом, то ли кашлем, а Баки сидит рядом с кроватью и молится всем Богам, каких он только знает. На ум приходит мысль о том, что стоило бы не пропускать воскресенья в церкви, и Баки клянется, Баки душу дьяволу готов отдать, лишь бы Стив пережил эту ночь, лишь бы он выиграл.

Стив в итоге выигрывает этой ночью и все последующие ночи тоже, и Баки даже готов простить ему свой проигрыш. Лишь бы жил.

 

«Давай поиграем», - лениво говорит Баки, развалившись на диване в гостиной Стива. Он только закончил рассказ о том, как вчера водил Хелен на танцы, и теперь ему скучно. Роджерс лишь хмыкает, бормочет что-то про то, что ему нет дела до него и вообще он занят, но все-таки привычно отвечает:

«Я проиграю». 

Безумная идея закралась в голову Баки, и он знает, что может пожалеть об этом. А может, и не пожалеет, какая разница, это всего лишь игра. Барнс знает, что его лучшего друга все еще никто не целовал, и он искренне не понимает, почему. Баки поднимается с дивана и медленно идет к Стиву, однобоко ухмыляясь. Тот не понимает, что нужно Баки от него, пока не чувствует мозолистые пальцы, сжимающие подбородок Стива, а затем и горячие губы на своих губах. Поцелуй ленивый, горячий, прям как сам Баки, и Стив буквально тает в его руках подобно мороженому на июльской жаре. 

«Ты проиграл», - хмыкает Баки, отрываясь от губ друга – друга же? – и возвращается обратно на диван. Стив, покрывшись пунцовыми пятнами, вновь что-то бормочет и утыкается обратно в свой альбом. 

Только вот почему Баки чувствует себя проигравшим, а не наоборот?

 

Они ссорятся уже в который раз, и черт подери, все по одной и той же причине. Стив опять втирает что-то там про свой гражданский долг, что не может он сидеть, прижав задницу, дома, где безопасно, а Баки выпивает бутылку за бутылкой и не знает, как остановить этот стремящийся к обрыву поезд. 

И этот вечер ничем не отличается от предыдущего, и они вновь ссорятся, и Баки вновь смотрит в это упертое лицо Стива, матерится сквозь зубы. Баки пьян, ему пиздецки хуево, и единственное, чего он хочет сейчас – завалиться спать, но нет же, нет блять, ему приходится опять объяснять Стиву, что нет места ему на войне, черт подери, нет. 

Стив спрашивает, почему он должен оставаться дома, и Баки отвечает, что не может его потерять, не сейчас, когда вокруг война и когда они – это единственное, что есть друг у друга. Стив отворачивается, не верит словам друга. Баки вздыхает тяжело, и тихо говорит свое: «Давай поиграем», надеясь, что получит в ответ привычное «Я проиграю». Но Стив молчит и уже собирается идти к себе, когда Баки не удерживается, разворачивает его за плечо и целует. Баки сжимает в своих ладонях худое лицо Стива, обдает его перегаром, целует его так долго, как может, словно в последний раз. Собственно, так оно и есть, это его единственный и последний раз, о котором он давно мечтал. 

Спустя некоторое время Баки отстраняется, смотрит на Стива испуганно. Выражение лица Стива заставляет его убегать из их квартиры как трусу, а на следующий день Роджерс узнает, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс отправился на войну добровольцем.

 

Баки кричит, вопит истошно, все его тело покрыто холодным потом, и Стив прижимается к нему со спины, обнимает, целует затылок губами, пытаясь убедить друга в том, что все закончено, что нет никакой опасности. Кошмары теперь навещают Баки каждую ночь, вытесняют Стива из его жизни, и теперь они будто поменялись местами. Баки все не успокаивается, дрожит в руках Стива, и тот готов поклясться, что чувствует, как по щекам Барнса текут ручьем слезы. В голову приходят лишь старые слова, старое выражение.

«Давай поиграем», - тихо шепчет в затылок Стив, крепче сжимая Баки. Баки замирает в его руках, дышит тяжело, но все-таки шепчет в ответ: «Я проиграю».

«Не проиграешь. Это очень легкая игра, Баки. Поиграем в жизнь. Кто кого переживет. Ты ведь никому не проигрываешь, Баки, никогда не сдаешься. Попробуй пережить меня этой ночью», - улыбаясь, шепчет Стив с легкой надеждой, которая умирает, когда Баки повторяет: «Я проиграю».

 

"Давай поиграем", - шепчет Баки, срываясь в пропасть с поезда.

"Я проиграю", - отвечает Стив, направляя самолет во льды.


End file.
